Fate of this love
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Dan cerita pun di mulai. dimanakah hati Shinn akan ia kukuhkan? R&R please. Thank You
1. Aikoi

A/N Atas request dari Salah satu fans Saiia *huekk* Saia mencoba tuk mengembangkan kemampuan Fanfic-ist saiia *apa itu?GA JELAS APA ARTINYA…!!.*

Fanfic yang saiia buat masih tetap memakai gundam SEED chara,,secara itu Anime favorite Author..hehehehehehehe *ketawa najong kaya cacing diare* ^^

Fanfic kali ini bercerita mengenai AuelxLuna. HAH?? WHAT?? MENGAPA BISA BEGITU?? $#!%$&^%$&^#^$!%$^&#&^#*#$!%Y$!$. *epek sond misuh misuh*

Ok,,ok,,pasti banyak yang heran mengapa saiia dengan gagah berani (alias ga tau diri) mem-pairing-kan Lunamaria hawke dengan AueL neider??

ITU KARENA AGAR SUPAYA *HALAH..!!apa to??* ^ ^

jawabannya simple :BECAUSE SHINNxSTELLAR!!!GA BOLEH ADA PAIRING SELAIN INI!!*Author ngotot!!.* bosen donk klo SHINNxLUNAMARIA atau STELLARxAUEL mulu…!!!tak ada variasi gituh ganti.. ^ ^

okeh,,saiia kebanyakan cincong daritadi…. Sebelumnya saiia mo ngingetkan klo ni fanfic lumayan serius.. soale saiia gi ga mood buat fanfic yang lucu.. *bukti kegagalan seorang author pengidap epilepsy tingkat Autis* ^0^

nah, sebelum saiia tulis,, mari baca surat yasin dan ayat kursi sebanyak 100x..*buset,,ni mo bikin fanfic atau mo ngusir setan??* 

Disclaimer: I don't own GUNDAM SEED ~ SEED DESTINY chara..

ooOOoOOOOoOooo

seorang gadis berambut merah tampak asyik memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang di taman ARCHANGEL siang itu. Sesekali tersungging senyum diwajahnya yang elok. Ya, hari ini adalah hari jadinya yang ke 18. puluhan sms memenuhi inbox hapenya yang berisi ucapan congratulation dari teman-temannya. Dengan tekun Ia membalas sms-sms itu dan wajahnya senantiasa memancarkan rona bahagia. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya hanyut dalam kebahagiaan. Itu dikarenakan..

"Luna..!" pemuda bermata ruby berlari mendekati gadis itu dengan senyum merekah di bibirnya. Satu tangannya berada dibalik punggungnya. Ditangannya tergenggam seikat bunga mawar merah jambu yang indah.

Lunamaria menoleh dan ia tanpa sadar mendengus senang. "Hai, Shinn.."jawabnya sembari menerima kecupan hangat dari Shinn di kedua pipinya.

"maaf, aku telat." Ucap Shinn sambil mengelus pipi Luna dengan ibu jarinya. Luna menggeleng pelan.

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali. Aku tidak suka.." belum sempat Luna menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Shinn langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kekasihnya itu. Awalnya Luna sedikit terkejut namun Ia segera membalas ciuman Shinn.

After a while, their lips was apart and both of them blushing. Luna starred to Shinn's eyes and smiled. Before she could say anything, Shinn gave her a pink rose bouquet. She stunned and looked at shinn's Face.

"shinn, ini..??" ucap Luna terbata-bata.

"otanjobi omedeto,Boku no Luna.."bisik Shinn di telinga Luna dAn mengecup pipi Luna dengan lembut.

Luna langsung menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan shinn seraya berkata "Arigatou gozaimasu..Atashi no ouji-sama" dan ia balas mengecup shinn,tapi kali Ini Luna mengecup bibir shinn. Shinn tersenyum dan membalas ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, mereka memulai kencan mereka. Mereka pergi ke archangel cafe tak jauh dari situ dan memesan makanan. Setelah lunch mereka pergi ke taman bermain dan senja pun tiba.

ooooOOOOooooOOOOO

"auel...ayo..!!"seorang gadis berambut pirang dan bermata magenta berlari menuju bianglala. Dress-nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Sesekali senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Pemuda yang bernama Auel terlihat ngos-ngosan mengikuti gadis itu.

"stellar.. aku sudah capek. Ayo pulang."pintanya sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya.

"ayolah auel. Tinggal satu wahana lagi baru kita pulang. Stellar belum pernah naik bianglala."Stellar pout. Matanya berkedip-kedip layaknya puppy eyes. Auel goyah.

"baiklah. Setelah ini kita pulang,ya??besok kau ada latihan menyanyi,kan dengan neo?!"ujar auel sambil menaiki bianglala. Stellar menoleh padanya dan mengangguk riang.

oOOOOoooooOOOOOOooo

"shinn,,ayo naik itu!" kata Luna sambil menunjuk ke arah bianglala. Alis shinn berkerut.

"luna,kau sudah 18 masih mau naik begituan?"tanya shinn heran.

"aahhh,, ini kan hari ulang tahunku,sesekali aku ingin naik bianglala juga"kata Luna sambil merengut.

Shinn tersenyum dan mengecup kening luna sekilas.

"hai..hai.. my princess"jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka-pun menaiki bianglala dan melihat sunset yang indah..

**to be continued...**

** OoOOOOoOOOOoooOO  
**

A/N oke..oke...

saiia tahu ini singkat..

tapi,,tolong review,ya...

arigatou gozaimasu


	2. yakusoku

A/N oke..oke..

Saiia tahu banyak kekurangan di chapter 1. maka di chapter ini, Saiia mencoba memperbaikinya.(meski agak bingung yang musti dibaikin tuh yang mana.. -_-")

Hehehehe..

makasih atas saran dan kritik yang udah teman-teman berikan.. *nangis darah*

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED CHARA,,IT'S SUNRISE**

**Next fate:** **YAKUSOKU…**

"huaahh.. hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Andai aku bisa berulang tahun tiap hari.." kata Luna sambil meregangkan tangannya ke atas. Shinn yang baru saja membeli minum menghampirinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"tapi kau malah akan cepat tua,kan?" goda shinn sambil menyerahkan cola yang dibawanya. Luna memandang wajah pacarnya sambil merengut.

"kau ingin aku cepat tua,ya?" hardik Luna, setengah cemberut, setengah jahil. Shinn memandang luna, bengong. Melihat wajah bengong Shinn, Luna tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"tapi tunggu! jika nanti aku tua, dan wajahku mulai keriput. Dan tak menarik lagi bagimu, jangan-jangan kau akan meninggalkanku?? Wah, gawat.!!gawat..!!" Luna jadi panik dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Shinn hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"meski nanti kau jadi tua pun, aku tidak akan pergi dari sisimu, I promise.." ucapnya pelan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Luna. Wajah Luna seketika memerah. Ia menatap wajah shinn yang sedang tersenyum padanya dan _sret! _Ia memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"arigatou,shinn.." Ia memejamkan matanya seraya berbisik pada Shinn. Shinn balik memeluknya sambil mengecup pelan pipi Luna. Setelah Luna melepaskan pelukannya, ia menengadah ke langit. Senja. Tak terasa waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Luna tak ingin hari ini berakhir. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat firasat tidak enak. Seperti sesuatu miliknya yang berharga akan menghilang. Raut wajahnya berubah murung. Shinn menyadari hal ini dan bertanya,

"ada apa,Luna?" Wajahnya cemas. Luna memaksakan tersenyum dan menggeleng. "aku lelah" Ia berkilah. Shinn masih menatapnya cemas. Luna dengan cepat mengutarakan alasan untuk meyakinkan Shinn.

"daijoubu. Aku hanya sedikit lelah." ia melancarkan jurus jitunya: senyum lembut yang selalu membuat Shinn luluh.

"baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Sudah sore." shinn beranjak dari bangku dan membuang kaleng cola yang telah kosong, begitupun dengan Luna.

"aku akan mengambil motor dulu. Kita ketemu diluar." Shinn berkata pada Luna seraya berjalan ke arah tempat parkir.

_Degh!_lagi-lagi perasaan tidak enak menyergap hati Luna. Sesaat ia tidak ingin Shinn pergi. Tidak! TIDAK!

_Ah, Tapi ia hanya pergi untuk mengambil motor, lalu kami pulang. Apa yang salah dengan itu?_ Luna membatin dalam hati. Tapi, Perasaan apa yang sedari tadi menyelinap masuk ke sanubarinya? Membuatnya ingin bersembunyi dan merenggut apapun yang bisa ia selamatkan dari genggaman tangannya.

Pikirannya buyar ketika terdengar suara derum mesin mendekat ke arahnya. Ia lalu melambai riang pada Shinn yang menghampirinya. Tapi, tetap saja perasaan takut itu tetap dirasakannya. _kami-sama, aku mohon. jangan biarkan perasaan yang aku rasakan ini menjadi pertanda buruk. aku mohon_..

OoOoOoOoO

"Stellar! Ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah sore. Aku bisa dimarahi Sting jika kita pulang terlambat!" pemuda berambut biru langit berteriak pada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang asyik menjilati ice cream chocolate favoritnya. Pemuda itu telah menghabiskan ice cream vanillanya dengan sekali makan. Ia lelah seharian ini bermain dengan Stellar. Meski usianya sudah menginjak 17 tahun, tetap saja Ia polos seperti anak umur 6 tahun. Herannya, ia mau saja diminta menemani Stellar bermain di taman bermain ini. Sting mengodanya habis-habisan ketika tahu bahwa Auel akan pergi menemani Stellar ke taman bermain, mengingat sifat Auel yang tidak suka direpotkan oleh orang lain. Terlebih orang yang seperti stellar itu. Sting tahu bahwa Auel memiliki perasaan khusus pada Stellar. Tapi, dengan keras kepalanya Auel membantah hal itu. Tapi ini juga kesempatan baik agar ia bisa kencan dengan Stellar. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa tertarik pada gadis seperti Stellar. Ia _hanya_ cantik, polos, imut dan juga penurut. Tunggu! Apanya yang hanya? Dia **sempurna—**setidaknya bagi Auel. sampai kapanpun, pertanyaan itu takkan bisa Auel jawab. karena ini menyangkut perasaan, dan tak ada yang bisa Auel lakukan untuk mencegahnya ataupun memahaminya. Yang bisa Auel lakukan hanya pasrah menerimanya. Tapi Auel suka itu. _que sera sera._

"..uel...AUEL!"teriak Stellar di telinga Auel yang sedang melamun. Tangannya berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya memandang Auel heran.

"a,,apa??" tanya Auel tergagap. Wajahnya seketika memerah saat menyadari wajah stellar hanya berjarak 15 cm di depan wajahnya. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"ayo pulang! Stellar lelah." ujarnya sambil menguap kecil. Tingkahnya mirip sekali dengan anak kecil. Namun, Auel suka itu.

"baiklah. Aku akan menghubungi Sting agar menjemput kita." Auel lalu mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan mulai mengetik nomor Sting.

"Auel, Stellar ingin lihat laut" matanya berbinar terang. Kantuknya seketika lenyap. Auel menatapnya bengong.

"hah? Laut? Stellar, kita harus pulang." jawab Auel sambil mencoba menghubungi Sting.

"lihat laut! Stellar tidak mau pulang!" bantah Stellar sambil mengernyitkan alis ke arah Auel. Auel mulai kesal akan keegoisan Stellar. Amarahnya meledak.

"aku bilang pulang, ya PULANG! Ini sudah senja. Aku tidak ingin diceramahi oleh Sting karena pulang terlambat. Dan aku LELAH!" teriak Auel sambil mendelik pada Stellar. Stellar terkejut karena Auel tak pernah berteriak padanya.

"pokoknya Stellar tidak mau pulang sekarang! Stellar ingin lihat laut! Auel bodoh!!" seru Stellar lalu berlari meninggalkan Auel.

"Ste-Stellar!! matte..!!" mau tidak mau Auel langsung menutup teleponnya sebelum sempat menghubungi Sting dan ia berlari mengejar Stellar. Sial! Stellar juga mantan extended. Larinya sungguh gesit! Ia harus lebih lincah dibanding Stellar!

"STELLAR!BERHENTI!!" Auel berteriak pada Stellar yang berlari menyebrangi jalan. Stellar berhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara Auel berasal.

Namun, tanpa sempat Auel sadari, tiba-tiba muncul motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Stellar. Stellar yang lambat menyadarinya tak dapat menghindar. Sang pengendara motorpun tak sempat untuk menurunkan kecepatan motornya. Mata Auel terbelalak.

"STELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR................................."

**to be continued**

OoOoOoOoO

huhuhu.. gomen...gomen..

chap kali ini juga sedikit karena saiia susah mencuri waktu buat ngerjain ni fanfic dan juga banyaknya tugas kuliah. Ingin membuatku bunuh diri dengan makan wasabi. T.T

saiia juga menerima sumbangan ide untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya. mohon reviewnya! *sembah sujud*

**Don't forget to Read & Review!!**

see you next chapter..


	3. Agony

A/N first of all, I wanna say to you all :** PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!**

Di chapter 1, Saiia memaparkan bahwa pairing di fanfic ini adalah AuelxLunamaria. Tapi, seiring perkembangan cerita, pusat cerita lebih di tekankan pada ShinnxStellar. Maaf membuat anda bingung *Author geblek*"

And also, I wanna say **THANK YOU VERY MUCH **To you all yang udah bersedia membaca dan me-review fanfic saiia yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini. –tssaaahhh-

Special thanks for **ardhan-chan & sia-chan **atas kritik dan juga sumbangan idenya. Dan tentunya semua yang udah memberikan dukungan atas pembuatan fanfic ini. I love you all!! ^ ^; *ditimpuk pake strikaan*

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED CHARA, IT'S SUNRISE.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : **Agony**

Sirene mobil ambulance bergema di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah sakit. Dengan sigap para petugas medis menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sesaat mobil ambulance datang. Stellar langsung dipindahkan ke Unit gawat darurat. Segala upaya pertolongan pertama telah dilakukan. Auel mengikuti para anggota medis itu hingga akhirnya beberapa petugas memintanya untuk menunggu di luar ruang operasi. Stellar telah kehilangan banyak darah, khususnya di bagian kepalanya. Raut wajah Auel sulit dibaca. Matanya nanar, namun terlihat rapuh, sedih dan bingung. Ia hanya bisa terduduk dan menunggu dalam diam sementara para suster berseliweran keluar-masuk ruang operasi.

**(Auel POV)**

Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Sampai-sampai aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Di depan mataku, aku melihat tubuh Stellar tergeletak lemah dan bersimbah darah segar. Tubuhku terpaku. Mataku terbelalak. Seluruh sensor panca inderaku seakan mati. Tapi, otakku memberontak dan akhirnya aku dapat menggerakkan kakiku dan berlari kearah Stellar yang tak sadarkan diri akibat terbentur trotoar. Sekujur tubuhnya lebam. Telingaku mendengar sayup-sayup teriakan dari orang di sekitarku yang menyaksikan kejadian naas itu. Aku memperlambat lariku ketika aku telah mendekati diri Stellar yang pingsan. Tanganku lalu memegang wajahnya. Ia seperti tertidur. Darah mengalir melewati pipinya. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. Namun, tak ada respon. Aku kembali mengguncang tubuhnya, agak lebih keras dibanding tadi. "Stellar..." aku mencoba memanggilnya. Namun Ia tak kunjung membuka matanya. Aku mulai panik. Wajahnya memucat. Dan darah tak berhenti mengalir dari pelipis matanya. Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Aku tak kuat.

Normal POV

**Flashback**

Auel berusaha membangungkan Stellar sampai Ia merasa ada seseorang mendekat ke arahnya. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Stellar erat. Ia menoleh ke arah orang itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!!"

Orang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu? Apa perlu dipanggilkan ambulance?"

"MENGAPA MASIH BERTANYA?? CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULANCE!! GADIS INI SEKARAT!" Auel membentak orang tadi dan menoleh. Ternyata ia seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata merah darah menatap stellar yang pingsan dengan tatapan cemas, sedikit bersalah malah. Disampingnya seorang gadis berambut magenta menggenggam erat lengan si pemuda. matanya juga menyiratkan hal yang sama seperti sang pemuda. Auel tak sempat memperhatikan mereka karena yang lebih dikhawatirkannya adalah Stellar. Ia bersumpah jika Ia mengetahui siapa penabrak Stellar, Ia akan membuat perhitungan dengannya, **siapapun itu.**

Tak lama mobile ambulance datang dan segera membawa Stellar ke rumah sakit. Auel dengan setia mengiringinya dan terus menggenggam erat tangan Stellar. Ia tidak menangis. meskipun ia sedih namun tak ada satupun air mata yang keluar. otaknya terlalu sibuk mencerna apa yang terjadi hingga tak ada waktu untuknya tuk meneteskan air mata. sementara itu, kedua orang tadi juga mengikuti mobile ambulance dari belakang dengan perasaan galau.

**End of Flashback**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shinn dan Lunamaria berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Auel duduk. Sedari tadi Luna merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat sesosok orang yang berlumuran darah, namun ini kali pertamanya ia menabrak orang. Luna sudah memperingatkan Shinn untuk menurunkan laju kendaraannya, tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Shinn. Ini yang ia takutkan, jika sampai mereka terkena kecelakaan, parahnya sampai menyebabkan kecelakaan. Genggamannya tak lepas dari lengan baju Shinn. Sedangkan Shinn masih terdiam dengan tatapan takut dan juga bersalah. Hari mulai beranjak malam. Sudah 3 jam lamanya mereka menunggu kepastian tentang keadaan gadis itu namun belum ada tanda-tanda keadaan akan jadi tenang.

"Luna, sudah malam. Aku antar kau pulang,ya? kasihan meyrin menunggumu sendirian." ujar Shinn sambil mengelus pipi Luna yang dingin. Luna menatapnya sedih. Shinn tersenyum menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Lunamaria sekali lagi. Lunamaria hanya mengangguk kecil dan saat mereka melewati Auel yang masih terduduk diam, Shinn berkata.

"Aku akan mengantar gadis ini pulang dulu. Aku akan kembali secepatnya" Auel tidak bergeming.

"Terserah! Tapi kau jangan berusaha untuk kabur! Aku takkan memaafkanmu jika terjadi apa-apa pada Stellar!" Auel menatap Shinn tajam dan kembali ke posisi semula. Shinn hanya menatapnya paham lalu ia berjalan keluar rumah sakit dengan menggandeng Lunamaria.

* * *

4 jam telah berlalu dan lampu merah di depan ruang operasi telah padam, menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai. Auel langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan menunggu perawat maupun dokter yang akan keluar dari ruangan itu. Telepon genggamnya berdering, namun Auel sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Lalu 1 pesan baru masuk. Dari Sting.

Dengan malas Auel membalas pesannya dan tak lama setelah ia mengirim pesannya, Shinn datang. Mood Auel kembali memburuk begitu melihat pemuda bermata ruby itu datang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Shinn bertanya pelan. Auel menjawab dengan nada sinis. Amarahnya tak bisa dibendung.

"operasinya sudah selesai. Tapi-"

Kata-kata Auel terpotong saat seorang dokter mulai keluar dari ruang operasi. Auel langsung menanyakan keadaan Stellar.

"Tak ada hal yang berbahaya, namun ia kehilangan banyak darah dan terdapat benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Sebentar lagi pasien ini akan di pindahkan ke bangsal biasa. Kurasa dia akan sadar beberapa jam lagi. Saya khawatir benturan di kepalanya akan menyebabkan dampak yang buruk, tapi semua tergantung saat ia sadar nanti. Jika gadis ini sudah sadar, Tolong hubungi perawat atau dokter jaga. Saya permisi." Penjelasan dokter tadi membuat kedua pemuda itu tercengang. dampak buruk? itu yang paling mereka takutkan.

Tak lama Sting datang dengan tergesa. Shinn menoleh dan ia mengangguk hormat pada Sting, sting yang melihatnya juga mengangguk lalu menghampiri Auel.

"Bagaimana Stellar?" wajahnya pucat.

Auel menggeleng. Alis Sting berkerut dan ia menoleh pada Shinn.

"Siapa kau?"

"Shinn, Shinn asuka. Aku-"

"Dia penyebab dari semua ini. Dia yang menabrak Stellar! BEDEBAH KAU!" ketika Auel akan menyerang Shinn, Sting dengan sigap langsung menenangkan Auel.

"Auel, tenangkan dirimu! sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sting kebingungan sementara matanya melihat ke arah Shinn dan Auel bergantian.

"Saat itu aku mengajak Stellar pulang, tapi dia malah memintaku untuk pergi ke pantai. Aku menolak dan tak sengaja membentaknya. Stellar marah dan langsung berlari dan saat aku mengejar dan memanggil namanya, Ia berhenti tepat di tengah jalan dan.."

"Aku menabraknya." Shinn menyela. "Aku memacu motorku terlalu kencang dan tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung menyeruak ke jalan. Aku tak sempat mengerem dan akhirnya.."

mereka bertiga terdiam.

"INI SEMUA SALAHNYA! DIA YANG TELAH MENABRAK STELLAR! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JIKA TERJADI APA-APA PADA STELLAR!!" Auel mulai mengamuk kembali. Shinn hanya bisa tertunduk.

"Andai saja saat itu aku tak membuatnya marah. Andai saja saat itu aku berlari lebih cepat darinya. Andai saja... ukh" Setitik Air mata Auel menetes. Meskipun Ia menyalahkan kejadian ini pada Shinn, namun di dalam hatinya, Ia merasa bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Dengan kesal, ia meninju dinding yang ada di sebelahnya. Sting menatapnya gamang.

"Ini semua adalah musibah. Aku mohon jangan menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi Stellar." Setelah Sting selesai bicara, pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan tampak Stellar yang belum sadarkan diri, tergolek lemah di ranjang yang di dorong beberapa suster untuk dipindahkan. Terdapat lilitan perban di kepalanya dan selang infus yang terpasang ditangannya. Wajahnya pucat. Mereka bertiga lalu menghampiri Stellar dan hanya bisa memandang sedih pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah hampir tengah malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Aku akan menunggui Stellar hingga ia sadar nanti. "Sting emecah keheningan seraya matanya masih menatap Stellar yang dibawa masuk ke salah satu bangsal.

"TIDAK! Aku yang akan menjaga Stellar!"Auel ngotot. Sting menghela napas.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang dulu untuk menyiapkan keperluanmu. Besok pagi aku akan datang membawa baju ganti dan juga makan pagi untukmu." Sting lalu menoleh pada Shinn.

"Kau juga, pulanglah. Aku harap besok kau akan datang, jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu." Suara Sting penuh dengan ancaman. Shinn menelan ludah dengan getir.

"Tentu. Aku permisi" Lalu Shinn beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sting dan Auel. Tak lama Sting juga pamit undur diri, meninggalkan Auel yang masih dalam kondisi kacau. Namun Ia sudah berhenti menangis. Dengan bergegas ia memasuki ruangan tempat Stellar di pindahkan. Saat melihat Stellar yang tak sadarkan diri, hatinya berdenyut perih. Perlahan Ia menghampiri Stellar dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Stellar. Dingin.

_Stellar, Maafkan aku... maaf..._ suara hatinya terdengar parau. Ia terus menggenggam tangan Stellar hingga ia tertidur.

* * *

**STELLAR POV**

_Gelap. Asing. Dingin. Dimana aku?_

_Disekelilingku hanya ada kegelapan. Ada apa denganku? Tubuhku tak bisa ku gerakkan. Apa itu? tangan? tangan siapa? Siapa gadis yang terpantul di cermin ini?_

_Siapapun, tolong aku! aku tak suka disini. Aku tak bisa bergerak. Tunggu... Aku? Siapa aku? Aku ini apa?_

_Cahaya! aku melihat cahaya. Gapai, aku harus menggapainya! Tubuh ini tak bisa ku gerakkan._

_Walau aku telah mencoba menggerakkan kakiku, Aku hanya bisa mematung. TOLONG!_

_Sakit! Sakit! SAKIT! kepalaku.. Hatiku.. Tubuhku..!!_

_TTTIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK............................!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

Dengan susah payah, Aku membuka mataku. Tubuhku terasa nyeri di setiap bagian. Aku merasa pusing ketika akan mengangkat kepalaku. Dimana aku? Aku melihat sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa aku tak tahu dimana aku berada. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku. tapi... apa ini? Ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tanganku? Aku mengarahkan pandangan ke arah tanganku. Kulihat seorang pemuda berambut biru langit sedang terlelap. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Namun dengan sedikit keberhasilan. Aku mencoba untuk , Sakit. Sakit sekali. Tubuhku benar-benar terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Susah payah tangan kiriku menopang tubuhku, sementara tangan kananku masih tetap digenggam pemuda itu. Aku mengeluh kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba sakit yang amat sangat menyerang kepalaku. Pemuda tadi tampaknya terjaga karena mendengar eranganku. Matanya merah. Wajahnya khawatir.

"Stellar!!Stellar!!" Ia memanggil sebuah nama. Aku tak mengerti apa yang dilakukannya.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Aku khawatir sekali padamu! Stellar..!" ia kembali berbicara. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya heran juga bercampur bingung dan takut.

Karena aku tak mengeluarkan respon apapun, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung.

"Stellar..?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajahku. Aku langsung tertunduk, takut. Perlahan Aku mendongak, tak berani menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia terlihat terkejut atas reaksi-ku yang tak terduga. Aku membuka mulut sambil sedikit meringkuk. Tubuhku gemetar.

"Siapa...kau?"

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N **GOMEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN.....................!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

*sembah sujud 1000x*

maaf banget udah kelamaan update. sampai ada beberapa judul baru di fandom Gundam SEED. hohohoho

maaf juga kalau di chap ini rada OOC, malah terkesan ga nyambung dan nggantung ga jelas. T.T

semoga chapter depan bisa lebih oche!! yozh..!

Thanks udah di review,ya?! dan tak lupa, Let me know what you think about the next chapter. sekalian beramal membantu Author geblek seperti saiia ini. huikss...

Arigatou gozaimasu..!!


	4. Fated

**DISCLAIMER: It's SUNRISE, not mine.**

Enjoy read. Thanks for your supports. Actually this chapter is edited one, because the original one had lost. ^ ^" *Stupid author*

P.S If you read this chapter, I recommend you to listen Ayumi Hamasaki's song **"FATED". **It's a lovely song to hear. *wink-wink*

**READ & REVIEW,PLEASE?**

* * *

Chapter 4: **FATED**

_FLASHBACK_

_"Stellar..?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajahku. Aku langsung tertunduk, takut. Perlahan Aku mendongak, tak berani menatap langsung ke matanya. Ia terlihat terkejut atas reaksi-ku yang tak terduga. Aku membuka mulut sambil sedikit meringkuk. Tubuhku gemetar._

_"Siapa...kau?"  
_

_

* * *

_**Auel POV**

Tanganku terhenti sebelum sempat menggapai wajahnya. Stellar tampak sangat ketakutan. Hey, ada apa dengannya? Ia seperti tak mengenalku?

"Oi, Stellar..! Ada dengan dirimu? INI BUKAN SAATNYA BERCANDA!" Tanpa sadar emosiku meluap. Stellar makin terlihat ketakutan dan mulai meringkuk. Terpancar jelas kebingungan di matanya. Air mata mulai tergenang di matanya. ARGH! Aku tak tahan lagi!

"Stellar, mengapa kau diam saja? JAWAB AKU?" Tanganku mencengkram kuat kedua lengan Stellar dan sedikit memaksanya agar ia mau melihat ke arahku.

"Iie..." Ucapnya lirih. Suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup dan hampir tak terdengar olehku. Tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat. Matanya yang ketakutan itu tetap tertutup. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha lepas dari genggaman tanganku.

"STELLAR..!" Kali ini amarahku tak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Ku guncangkan tubuhnya yang mungil itu tanpa pernah terpikir jika itu akan menyakitinya dan membuatnya makin ketakutan.

"Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...!" Tiba-tiba Stellar menjerit. Dengan satu ayunan lengannya, cengkraman tanganku terlepas dan ia mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku yang tak sempat mengantisipasi keadaan langsung terdorong ke arah tembok. Aku jatuh tersungkur setelah bahuku menghantam tembok dengan keras. Stellar masih histeris dan mulai melempar benda-benda disekitarnya ke arahku. Selang infusnya terlepas dan tiang penyangga infus yang berada di sisi ranjangnya terjatuh terkena lemparan Stellar yang masih histeris. Bahuku terasa sangat nyeri hingga aku kesulitan untuk berdiri. Tak lama pintu ruangan ini terbuka dan Sting...serta bocah brengsek itu muncul dari balik pintu. Mereka terlihat terkejut akan suasana di kamar ini.

**Normal POV**

"Stellar..!" Sting dengan sigap menghampiri Stellar yang masih meronta-ronta disertai tangisan. Shinn yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa langsung pergi untuk memanggil perawat yang berjaga. Sementara Auel yang masih duduk menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sambil memegangi bahunya yang bengkak. Sting berusaha untuk menenangkan Stellar sementara ia juga terkena cakaran juga pukulan dari Stellar. Selang beberapa saat, 2 orang perawat datang dan segera mengambil tindakan. Shinn yang melihatnya menjadi sedikit merinding. Sting pun bergidik.

Stellar yang ada di hadapannya sangat berbeda. Ia tak pernah terlihat sangat ketakutan bahkan hingga menjadi histeris seperti itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada Auel yang masih terpuruk di pojok ruangan. Dengan segera Sting menghampirinya dan menyadari ada yang salah pada dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Auel?" Sting bertanya seraya membantu Auel berdiri. Auel terlihat kesakitan saat akan berdiri dan memegangi bahunya.

"Entahlah. Saat aku memanggilnya, Ia malah ketakutan dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengenalku. Karena aku terlalu emosi dan bingung, tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. Lalu ia berteriak dan menjadi histeris. Aku terdorong olehnya dan membentur tembok. Tampaknya bahuku sedikit memar." Auel mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan memegang bahunya sedikit lebih erat.

"Baka! bahumu terbentur keras! Tidak mungkin hanya sedikit memar! Aku antar kau menemui perawat untuk mengompres memarmu." Sting berjalan sambil menopang Auel lalu ia melihat Shinn yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kau." Tunjuk Sting dengan matanya. "Tunggu disini. Jaga Stellar. Aku akan segera kembali." Kata Sting dengan nada dingin. Shinn mengangguk pelan, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Stellar yang telah tenang kini berbaring kembali. Masih terdengar isakan-isakan pelan dari bibirnya. Shinn memperhatikannya dari jauh, hatinya berdenyut. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sting lagi. Auel memperhatikan Shinn dengan tatapan antara marah dan juga benci.

"Mari ikuti saya." Seorang dari perawat yang tadi menangani Stellar mempersilahkan Sting dan Auel mengikutinya. Seorang perawat lagi tersenyum pada Shinn sebelum menutup pintu. Shinn membalas mengangguk kecil, meski hanya sekilas, lalu matanya kembali menatap sosok Stellar yang masih menutup matanya. Ia tak lagi menangis, nafasnya juga lebih relaks. namun, Shinn tak ingin mengganggunya. Khawatir jika ia kembali histeris. Shinn memutuskan untuk membereskan ruangan yang kini di penuhi barang-barang yang dilempar Stellar tadi. Ia berjalan untuk memunguti barang-barang saat ia mendengar suara ranjang yang sedikit berderit. Stellar kini terduduk dan sekilas ia memperhatikan Shinn. Namun, saat Shinn memergokinya bahwa ia mencuri pandang ke arah Shinn, Stellar lalu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara lututnya yang terlipat di depan dadanya. Tingkahnya seperti anak kecil. Shinn tak ayal tersenyum melihatnya. Tatapan Stellar tampak jelas, tak ada ketakutan di dalamnya. Sesaat kemudian, Stellar mengangkat wajahnya untuk melirik ke arah Shinn. Shinn yang masih tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangan. Stellar mengedip bingung.

"Shinn Asuka. yoroshiku, ne?" Shinn berkata dan tangannya yang masih menjulur di dekatkan ke tangan Stellar. Dengan ragu Stellar menjulurkan tangannya dan berbisik pelan, "Stellar-". Kemudian ia menatap langsung ke wajah Shinn. "Begitu yang dikatakan anak laki-laki tadi." Ketidakyakinan terdengar jelas di suaranya. Lalu matanya teralih dan ia menunduk. Shinn mengambil inisiatif untuk membuka percakapan, karena gadis di hadapannya ini masih terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa..Apa kau tidak tahu siapa anak laki-laki tadi?" Shinn memilih kata-kata dengan amat hati-hati. Stellar mendongak ke arahnya dan perlahan menggeleng. Tubuhnya makin erat mendekap di kedua kakinya. "Stellar...tidak...tahu." Hanya itu yang berhasil didapatkan oleh Shinn.

Sejenak Shinn terdiam, bingung untuk mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain. Ia hanya memandangi Stellar. Gadis yang kini dihadapannya, yang sedang memeluk kakinya erat ke tubuh kecilnya, tampak begitu rapuh. Seakan jika sekali lagi nasib buruk menimpa gadis itu, ia akan hancur, dan takkan bisa diselamatkan lagi. Menimbulkan perasaan ingin melindunginya di dasar hati Shinn.

"Tenanglah, aku takkan menyakiti atau melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu." Shinn berkata demikian disertai senyum tulus yang mengembang di wajahnya. Stellar menatapnya. Dari nada suaranya maupun suaranya, Stellar tak mendapati tanda-tanda kebohongan dari pemuda di depannya itu. Stellar mengangguk kecil dan menggumam, "Stellar percaya Shinn."

Mata Shinn sedikit melebar. Meskipun pelan, ia bisa mendengar kata-kata Stellar dengan jelas. Rasa senang yang aneh menyesap ke dalam hatinya dan membuat Jantung Shinn berdegup lebih kencang dibanding biasanya. Shinn merasa bingung juga heran. Perasaan apa ini? ia tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Belum sempat ia menemukan jawabannya, Debaran di jantungnya makin kencang dan cepat saat melihat senyuman dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Ya, Stellar tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia sadarkan diri, dan itu merupakan senyum terindah yang pernah Shinn lihat. Bukan mengada-ada, namun sesaat ia berfikir jika malaikat telah datang padanya. Senyum yang tulus dan juga hangat. Sinar mata Stellar memancarkan kedamaian bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Sama seperti senyumannya. Tak ayal hal ini membuat Shinn makin deg-degan dan mulai salah tingkah. Dan tanpa sadar ia memalingkan wajah.

"Ittai.." Dari ruangan yang sepi itu, suara lirih Stellar terdengar ke telinga Shinn dan membuat perhatian Shinn teralih kembali ke gadis itu. Stellar memegangi lengannya yang terdapat luka goresan, mungkin karena saat ia panik dan melempari barang-barang disekitarnya, terdapat benda yang tajam dan menggores lengan gadis itu. Shinn yang menyadarinya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah kotak yang berisi obat-obatan,mengambil cairan antiseptik dan mengisi air bersih ke sebuah wadah kecil yang tersedia disitu. Ia kembali ke posisinya semula dan menaruh benda-benda tadi di ranjang Stellar.

"Akan aku obati lukanya. Kemarikan lenganmu." Pinta Shinn dengan senyum kecil diwajahnya. Perlahan Stellar menjulurkan lengannya dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman Shinn. Hal ini membuat keduanya sedikit terlonjak karena ini pertama kalinya mereka bersentuhan langsung. Shinn langsung mengagumi kulit Stellar yang halus dan putih, namun tanpa ada niatan buruk apapun. Di lain pihak, Stellar meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar dari telapak tangan Shinn yang menggenggam lengannya. Stellar tak berkata apa-apa saat Shinn menggumam "Maaf." dan jemarinya mulai membersihkan dan mengoleskan antiseptik pada luka goresan di lengan Stellar. Dan ketika ia akan membalut luka tadi, Shinn baru sadar jika ia tidak membawa perban dan ia menoleh ke arah kotak obat itu dan memang disitu tidak terdapat perban. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ia mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membalut luka Stellar dengan itu.

"Nah, selesai." Shinn mengikat simpul saputangannya di lengan Stellar sebagai pengganti perban dan menekannya sedikit untuk memastikan saputangannya cukup erat terikat. Ia mendongak dan memandang wajah Stellar dengan senyum hangat. Stellar berkedip menatap mata shinn dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh diluar dugaan. Stellar menggenggam telapak tangan Shinn dan menempelkannya ke pipi pualam Stellar. Hal ini kontan Shinn yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi hanya bisa membelalakan mata. Dengan segera Shinn bisa merasakan kelembutan pipi Stellar dan betapa mungilnya wajah gadis itu. "Arigatou." Stellar berbisik pelan, dan membuat debaran di dada Shinn makin tak karuan. Namun, hal yang paling membuat Shinn berdebar-debar adalah tatapan gadis itu. Murni, tanpa dosa. Menatap langsung kedalam bola mata Shinn yang merah menyala. Mata keunguan yang sangat mirip dengan permata malaikat. Belum sampai ia menguasai dirinya, Stellar memanggil namanya dengan suara malaikatnya.

"Shinn."

Dan ini cukup untuk membuat Shinn kehilangan kendali diri.

Namun, Shinn bukanlah tipe lelaki yang akan lepas kendali karena disebabkan oleh hal _ini._

Shinn berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan ekspresinya yang ia sekalipun tak bisa memahaminya kepada Stellar. Ia hanya bisa melemparkan senyum pada Stellar dan menjawab "Do itashimashite." perlahan dan ini membuat Stellar tersenyum lembut. Ekspresinya ringan dan ia bisa mendengar Stellar tertawa kecil tanpa melepaskan tangan Shinn yang ia tempelkan ke pipinya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Shinn bergetar dan ia dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Stellar untuk mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya. Ia membuka _flap _ponselnya dan mendapati nama kekasihnya terpampang di layar ponselnya. Shinn melirik sekilas ke Stellar yang kini memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, tanda ia tak mengerti, dan Shinn meminta izin Stellar untuk menjawab panggilan ponselnya. Stellar hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap Shinn yang berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dan keluar dari ruangan. Ia kembali mendekapkan kakinya ke tubuhnya dan ia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri.

"Shinn"

* * *

Sesampainya di luar kamar inap Stellar, Shinn menjawab panggilan dari Lunamaria.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_Shinn? ini aku." _Suara Lunamaria terdengar tak lama setelah Shinn menjawab teleponnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa?" Shinn bertanya lagi sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya.

_"Kau ada dimana? Tadi aku menghubungi telepon di apartemenmu tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat."_ Jawab Lunamaria dengan nada yang sedikit kesal juga bingung. Shinn mendengus kecil.

"Aku sedang berada di rumah sakit." Sahut Shinn ambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya. Pandangannya terpaku pada langit-langit koridor rumah sakit di atasnya.

_"Benarkah? Lalu mengapa kau tak mengajakku kesana? Bagaimana keadaan orang itu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?" _Nada suara Lunamaria terdengar cemas. Shinn mengenal betul sifat kekasihnya yang mudah khawatir dan perhatian pada orang lain. Dan senyuman kecil terbentuk di sudut bibirnya ketika ia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Lunamaria sekarang.

"Uhm, Dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya begitu yang kulihat. Namun, Ada sesuatu hal buruk lain yang menimpa gadis itu." Terdengar bunyi hembusan nafas yang tertahan dari ujung telepon_._ Ia membayangkan Lunamaria kini sedang menahan nafas dan bersiap mendengar kemungkinan yang terburuk.

_"La-Lalu apa itu?" _Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Ketakutan terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu dan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang panjang." Shinn mendengar Lunamaria menghela nafas panjang.

_"Baiklah. Aku memang ingin mengajakmu makan siang. Kita bertemu di kafe yang biasa jam 1 nanti, Bagaimana?"_

Shinn mengangguk meskipun ia tahu Lunamaria takkan melihat_. "Baiklah." _Dan ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya.

_"Apa kau mau aku menghampirimu di rumah sakit?" _Lunamaria bertanya lagi dan mendapat gelengan di kepala Shinn.

"Tidak perlu. Kita lebih baik bertemu di kafe saja." Shinn menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi bersender di dinding dan berjalan pelan kembali ke kamar inap Stellar.

_"Okay. see you then. Love you" _Lunamaria menjawab dan Shinn mengangguk kecil.

"Yeah, see you. " Shinn menjawab dan menutup teleponnya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel ke sakunya dan berjalan masuk ke kamar inap Stellar.

* * *

Auel yang mendapat perawatan atas luka memarnya kini sedang terduduk di kursi tunggu di luar ruang dokter sementara Sting sedang berbicara dengan dokter yang merawat Stellar serta beterima kasih atas perawatannya pada Auel. Auel memegangi pundaknya yang masih memar dengan sedikit kuat. Ia memang menderita luka, namun yang ia rasakan bukanlah rasa sakit dibahunya. Melainkan dihatinya. Bagaimana bisa ia menerima begitu saja perihal Stellar MELUPAKAN dirinya! Ini sungguh tak masuk akal!

Terlebih saat ia mengingat Tatapan ketakutan Stellar akan dirinya. Hal itu makin mencabik hatinya. Stellar yang selama ini baik padanya dan selalu berada disisinya sekalipun tak jarang Auel membuatnya menangis atau kesal karena kejahilan Auel pada gadis itu, Stellar tak pernah sekalipun menampakkan wajah ketakutannya seperti TADI. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menguap di hatinya. Masa-masa indah saat mereka habiskan berdua telah hancur berkeping-keping dan seakan lenyap. Nyaris tak tersisa. Auel membenamkan wajahnya ke telapak tangannya sambil menjambak rambutnya tanpa sadar. Ia frustasi, bingung, marah juga terluka. Terluka raga juga hatinya. Ia tek menyadari bahwa semenit yang lalu Sting telah keluar dari ruangan dokter di belakangnya dan kini berdiri disampingnya. Auel tak mendongak untuk menatap Sting.

"Doushite?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sting juga tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"DOUSHITE?" jerit Auel yang kini memukul lengannya ke kursi di sebelahnya. Sting hanya menggeleng pelan dan memapah Auel untuk berdiri.

"Tak ada gunanya kau bersikap seperti ini. Ayo pergi ke kafetaria dan membeli beberapa makanan. Stellar juga pasti ingin makan sesuatu." Sting berusaha agar ia tak menyentuh masalah yang di pikirkan Auel.

"MENGAPA DIA TAK INGAT PADAKU, STING? MENGAPA?" Auel mencengkeram kerah baju Sting dan menarik Wajah Sting hingga setara dengan wajah Auel. Seititik air mata yang menggenang di mata Auel membuat Sting sedikit terperangah. Dengan tenang Sting melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Auel dari kerah bajunya dan membiarkan Auel terjatuh kembali ke kursi tempat ia duduk dan Auel meringkuk.

"INI SEMUA SALAHNYA! PEMUDA BRENGSEK ITU! IA HARUS MEMBAYAR PERBUATANNYA!" Tubuh Auel bergetar karena marah dan juga karena kondisi jiwanya yang kini terguncang. Tangannya mengepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Beberapa helai rambut menutupi matanya. Melihat Ini, Sting menjadi tak tega juga.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu dari apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter yang merawat Stellar. Saat ini yang kau butuhkan adalah menjadi tenang agar semua kata-kataku bisa terserap oleh otak payahmu." Jawaban Sting yang terdengar kasar mampu menaklukan Auel. Auel langsung berhenti meringkuk dan membiarkan dirinya ditopang Sting untuk berdiri.

"Nah, bagus. mari kita ke kafetaria dahulu. kau butuh makan." Dan mereka pun berlalu menuju kafetaria.

**To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** wew..! I think this chapter is the longest one I ever made. ^O^

honestly, I'm not really like about the end of this chapter. kinda lame I think. :(

But FINALLY I have some SHINNXSTELLAR moment! yeeaahhh! ^^v*euphoria*

Nah, What do you think? let me know your mind! :)

review? ^ ^


	5. Hesitate

Disclaimer: I don't own GUNDAM SEED. ^^

* * *

Shinn berjalan lunglai keluar dari gedung rumah sakit tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Sesaat setelah menerima telepon dari kekasihnya, ia harus memutar otak agar bisa menjelaskan kondisi sebenarnya dari apa yang telah terjadi pada Lunamaria. Dan ketika ia telah berada di kamar inap Stellar, ternyata gadis itu sedang tertidur. Mungkin terlalu lelah karena setelah menyadari bahwa ia tak ingat apa-apa, ditambah dengan keributan kecil tadi, cukup membuatnya terguncang. Shinn tak menyalahkannya jika gadis itu bingung. Ia sendiripun tak tahu menahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akibat perbuatannya, ia telah menyebabkan seorang gadis terluka dan bahkan kehilangan ingatannya. Belum lagi kemarahan dari teman gadis itu. Atau mungkin mereka kakak-kakaknya. Shinn tidak tahu pasti.

Ia lalu memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Lunamaria, namun wktu masih menunjukkan pukul 10.45 A.M. masih terlalu dini untuk datang ke kafe yang dimaksud Lunamaria tadi. Ia lalu berjalan ke tepi ranjang Stellar dan duduk di kursi kecil di samping ranjang itu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah Stellar. Perasaan bersalah makin menghantui dirinya. Apa yang harus ia perbuat selanjutnya? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa bertanggung jawab? Ia saja tak tahu apa-apa mengenai gadis ini. Apa dengan membuat gadis ini mengingat kembali akan ingatannya yang dulu? Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia tak bisa seenaknya berkata akan memulihkan ingatan gadis itu atau sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan gadis itu seperti sedia kala. Gadis ini bahkan tak tahu bagaimana masa lalunya.

Shinn menghela nafas panjang. Segala pikiran bercampur aduk di benaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia kemudian berfikir untuk mencari udara segar guna menyegarkan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan beruntung, ada seorang perawat yang datang untuk memeriksa kondisi Stellar. Karena sepertinya kedua saudara Stellar itu belum akan kembali, maka ia lalu meminta tolong pada perawat tersebut untuk menyampaikan kepada saudara Stellar bahwa ia akan pergi dulu dan setelah makan siang, ia baru akan kembali lagi. Perawat itu mengangguk dan Shinn membungkuk berterima kasih pada perawat itu dan pergi.

Sesampainya ia di lobi rumah sakit, ia memeriksa kembali ponselnya barangkali Lunamaria ada menghubunginya lagi atau ada pesan masuk,namun ternyata tidak ada satupun panggilan maupun pesan yang masuk. Ia lalu mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan menyetop taksi untuk pergi ke café tempat ia dan Lunamaria akan bertemu.

* * *

"Ini uangnya, simpan saja kembaliannya. Terima kasih." ucap Shinn singkat kepada supir taksi itu dan melangkah keluar dari dalam taksi. Ia kemudian sedikit berjalan kaki menuju café yang di tuju sambil melihat-lihat toko di sekitarnya. Karena sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia terlalu banyak berfikir, ia merasa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Mungkin dengan melihat-lihat pajangan di etalase toko dapat membuatnya sedikit terhibur. Ia lalu melihat etalase toko perhiasan yang cukup terkenal di kota tempat Shinn tinggal. Deretan kalung dan gelang menghiasi etalase kecil yang di dominasi perpaduan warna emas dan merah itu. Lalu matanya tertuju pada satu cincin berbentuk bunga kecil dengan satu berlian berwarna merah marun yang berada di pusat bunga tersebut. Cincin yang cantik. Lalu terlintas di benaknya wajah kekasihnya. Shinn lalu tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari etalase toko tadi.

"Kalau Luna, pasti cocok memakai cincin itu." gumamnya sambil berjalan menyusuri gang sempit yang dikelilingi toko-toko dan café tersebut. Sesampainya ia di café yang di tunjuk Luna, ia lalu mencari tempat dan membuat reservasi kepada pelayan di café tersebut agar tempat yang menarik, yaitu di beranda atas café tersebut di simpankan untuknya. Setelah selesai, ia lalu pergi ke toko buku tak jauh dari situ untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di toko buku tersebut. Ketika sedang asyik membaca satu artikel di majalah kesukaannya, ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada satu panggilan masuk. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh sakunya dan mem-_flip _ponselnya lalu ia letakkan di telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapnya namun tak ada sahutan. Merasa heran, ia menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan ketika ia lihat lagi, sebuah pesan telah masuk, bukan panggilan. Menutupi rasa malu yang menyeruak ke wajahnya, ia lalu menutup majalah yang di pegangnya dan di kembalikan ke raknya dan ia lalu berjalan keluar dari toko buku tersebut. Lalu ia membaca pesan singkat dari Lunamaria:

_Aku sedang siap-siap menuju kesana. Mungkin 10 menit lagi aku tiba. Kau sudah dimana?_

Ia lalu mengetik jawaban pesan singkat itu sambil melihat-lihat buku yang ada di dekat kasir. Diambilnya sebuah buku dan ia serahkan pada petugas yang menjaga kasir lalu membayarnya. Berikut kutipan balasan pesan untuk Lunamaria:

_Aku sudah berada di café. Tapi aku saat ini sedang berada di toko buku. Beritahu aku jika kau sudah sampai di café._

Lalu setelah membayar buku yang di belinya, Shinn melenggang ke luar toko dengan menjinjing plastik berisi buku tadi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan buku itu dan merobek plastic segelnya. Tulisan besar berjudul "The Secret of Stardust Sky" terpampang di muka depan sampul buku itu. Jika dilihat dari ketebalannya, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah novel. Ia lalu membalik-balikkan beberapa halamannya dan ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik minatnya, ia bertahan di halaman itu. Tampak gambar seorang gadis yang memandang jauh ke langit malam dengan ekspresi yang sulit Shinn cerna. Seperti sedih dan menyimpan harapan, namun pupus sebelum sempat ia pinta. Shin lalu menutup buku dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada lalu lalang orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia kemudian menyusuri langkahnya menuju café itu lagi dan setelah mengkonfirmasi pada pelayan, ia di antarkan pada meja yang tadi di pesannya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Shinn yang kini terpekur dengan novel yang tadi di belinya, dikagetkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba menutup matanya dari belakang. Sontak ia sedikit terkejut dan novel yang dibacanya terjatuh dari pegangannya.

"Tebak siapa?" sebuah suara berbisik di dekat telinga Shinn. Setelah menyadari suara siapa itu, senyum kecil terkembang di wajah Shinn dan ia lalu menggenggam tangan yang sedang menutupi matanya itu lalu menoleh kearah orang di belakangnya.

"Lunamaria Hawke." jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan Lunamaria ikut tersenyum, lalu buru-buru mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cemberut.

"Yaaahh.. tidak seru." sungutnya sambil berjalan ke hadapan Shinn dan Shinn menariknya agar tingginya sejajar dengan Shinn yang sedang duduk sementara Shinn mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Lunamaria.

"Kau baru sampai?" tanya Shinn sambil melihat wajah kekasihnya yang memerah karena ia kecup tadi dan Lunamaria duduk di kursi yang menghadap Shinn. Lunamaria lalu menatapnya dan menggeleng pelan sambil menurunkan tas kecilnya yang tadi ia sampirkan di pundaknya.

"Aku sudah sampai sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, tapi karena kau sepertinya serius dengan buku bacaanmu, aku jadi malah memperhatikanmu dan ingin mengejutkanmu." terang Lunamaria sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dengan wajah ceria. Shinn hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Lunamaria barusan sambil memungut kembali novel yang tadi terjatuh.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak terkejut." lanjut Lunamaria lagi sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Shinn lalu memandangnya lalu menjawab.

"Aku terkejut,kok. Sedikit." Ia lalu menaruh novel tadi di meja dan kemudian memanggil pelayan.

"Yaahh… hanya sedikit! Huhu.." keluh Lunamaria sambil melempar pandangannya pada buku yang tergeletak di meja. "Memangnya kau sedang baca apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengambil buku itu dan melihat-lihat sampul depannya. Sampul coklat tua yang hanya berhiaskan tulisan besar "The secret of Stsrdust Sky" yang menjadi judulnya. Ia lalu membuka halaman pertama buku itu dan membalik-balikkannya sampai halaman terakhir.

"Novel yang menarik, meski aku baru baca seperempatnya." jawab Shinn sambil menunggu pelayan untuk datang menghampiri mereka. Lunamaria yang masih melihat-lihat isi buku itu kemudian bertanya.

"Memangnya cerita tentang apa?" lalu ia menemukan sebuah gambar yang dilihat Shinn tadi. Seorang gadis yang menerawang langit malam dengan wajah yang muram. Alisnya lalu mengernyit.

"Tentang seorang gadis yang memiliki sebuah harapan untuk mencintai, namun akhirnya ia malah disakiti oleh perasaan cinta itu sendiri. Begitulah garis besar yang tertera di belakang buku itu. Aku sendiri baru baca bagian prolog." kata Shinn menjelaskan. Lunamaria menatap gambar itu cukup lama.

"Disakiti perasaan cintanya? Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Lunamaria sambil menatap gambar itu. Tangannya menelusuri garis-garis tegas dari kontur gambar wajah gadis di halaman itu dan sesaat, ia merasa seperti menjadi gadis dalam gambar tersebut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Aku bermaksud memberikan buku itu untukmu. Mungkin kau bisa memberitahukan jawabannya padaku setelah kau menyelesaikan novel itu." kata Shinn sambil tersenyum dan tak lama, seorang pelayan membawakan buku menu.

"Lalu, kau mau makan siang apa?" tanya Shinn lagi sambil melihat-lihat daftar menu yang ada.

"Aku ingin makan salad." jawab Luna sambil menutup lembaran buku itu dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. Shinn mengulang pesanan Luna kepada pelayan itu dan ia sendiri memesan paket makan siang yang ada di café itu. Setelah selesai memesan, pelayan itu pergi dan mengucapkan bahwa pesanan mereka akan di antar dalam beberapa menit lagi. Shinn mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lunamaria lagi.

"Terima kasih atas bukunya. Pasti akan ku baca." ujar Lunamaria sambil tersenyum kecil. Shinn ikut tersenyum dan menyeruput orange juice-nya sedikit.

"Kau mau?" tawar Shinn namun ditolak Lunamaria dengan halus. Kemudian ia kembali meminum sisa orange juice-nya yang memang sudah sedikit dan mereka berdua terdiam.

"Err—lalu?" tanya Lunamaria memecah keheningan. Shinn yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya mendongak.

"Lalu apa?" ulang Shinn. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan tujuannya bertemu Lunamaria di tempat itu.

"Tentang gadis itu. Yang di rumah sakit." jelas Lunamaria sambil memasukkan buku pemberian Shinn ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Oh iya, hampir aku lupa." gumam Shinn yang untungnya tidak terdengar Lunamaria. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya dan sedikit berdeham.

"Aku mulai dari mana,ya?" tanya Shinn berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Dari identitas gadis itu saja." sahut Lunamaria yang tampaknya mengerti kebingungan Shinn. Shinn lalu menunduk sambil tersipu ketika mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya dan memulai penjelasannya.

"Nama gadis itu Stellar. Ia memiliki saudara…atau mungkin kakak-kakaknya yang berjumlah dua orang. Yang ku dengar namanya Sting dan Auel." kata Shinn terpotong karena pesanan mereka telah datang.

"Terima kasih." ucap Lunamaria ketika saladnya telah tersedia dan jus melon pesanannya telah terhidang di hadapannya. Setelah pelayan tadi pergi, Lunamaria memandang Shinn untuk mendengar lebih lanjut mengenai gadis yang bernama Stellar itu.

"Menurut keterangan dokter, gadis itu mengalami amnesia." kata Shinn dengan suara yang pelan. Sontak mata Lunamaria membelalak dan garpu yang dipegangnya jatuh ke dalam mangkuk saladnya.

"Apa?" serunya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Untungnya yang berada di beranda café yang terletak di lantai dua itu hanya mereka, jika tidak, maka orang-orang disekitarnya akan memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Duduklah,Luna." pinta Shinn sambil memegang tangan Luna dan menariknya pelan kembali duduk di kursinya. Tatapan Lunamaria berubah menjadi cemas dan Shinn kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Saat kejadian itu, ia menerima gegar di otaknya karena kepalanya terbentur trotoar dan ia kehilangan banyak darah. Mulanya, dokter berkata bahwa Stellar akan mengalami gegar otak, namun tak parah. Tapi siapa sangka ketika saat ia tersadar, ia bahkan tidak ingat pada kakaknya yang bernama Auel itu." terang Shinn sambil memainkan sendoknya di piring nasinya. Lunamaria juga terlihat tidak menyentuh saladnya dari tadi. Ia terus menunduk dan tangannya terkepal erat di pangkuannya. Tampaknya cukup terpukul akan kenyataan yang di dengarnya.

"Lalu, apakah tak ada pengobatan yang bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Lunamaria berusaha mencari jawaban yang menenangkannya. Namun, Shinn menggeleng.

"Menurut dokter, itu tergantung dari Stellar sendiri kapan ingatannya bisa pulih kembali, atau bahkan tidak kembali sama sekali. Sekalipun bisa pulih, itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Bisa sebulan, 6 bulan bahkan setahun. Tidak pasti. " ucapan terakhir Shinn benar-benar membuat Lunamaria terdiam dan mulutnya sedikit menganga kaget. Sinar mata Shinn juga meredup. Sepertinya ia juga berfikir mengenai tindakan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

"Itulah yang terjadi pada Stellar." jelas Sting pada Auel saat mereka makan siang di kafetaria rumah sakit. Ia baru saja menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi pada Stellar pada Auel, hampir sama persis seperti yang di katakan Shinn pada Lunamaria. Auel yang sedari tadi terdiam tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia memandang Sting yang memakan ramen tanpa rasa khawatir kemudian rasa kesalnya kembali lagi.

"Mengapa kau bisa setenang itu, Sting? Apa kau tidak peduli pada keadaan Stellar?" sebisa mungkin Auel meredam rasa kecewanya pada Sting yang hanya diam sambil terus melahap makan siangnya. Ramennya sendiri tak ia sentuh sampai mungkin mie-nya mengembang. Auel tak peduli.

"Aku peduli, namun marah-marah begitu tidak ada gunanya, Auel." sahut Sting sambil meneguk air mineral dari botol milik Auel. Sang empunya hanya terdiam sambil memandang Sting dengan tatapan sinis.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Tak adakah yang bisa kita perbuat untuk membuat Stellar ingat lagi pada kita?" tanya Auel sambil menatap Sting tanpa ada pergantian ekspresi sekalipun. Sting yang telah menghabiskan air mineral milik Auel hanya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman otomatis untuk membeli air mineral baru.

Setelahnya, Auel tampak berfikir keras dan tanpa sadar,ia menggigit kuku ibu jarinya, kebiasaan dari kecil jika ia sedang berfikir keras. Sting yang sudah kembali lalu berkata padanya.

"Sudahlah, kita bisa pikirkan ini bersama-sama nanti. Sekarang habiskan dulu ramenmu. Keburu mie-nya mengembang." kata Sting sambil kembali menyeruput ramennya. Dengan sedikit enggan, Auel menuruti kata-kata Sting yang sudah seperti seorang kakak baginya.

"Setelah selesai makan, kita kembali. Aku tak percaya meninggalkan Stellar lama-lama dengan pemuda itu." kata Sting sambil membisikkan 'gochisosama' dan menggeser mangkuk ramennya dari hadapannya dan tak lama seorang petugas kafetaria dating untuk membereskan mangkuk tersebut. Auel hanya diam menuruti sambil memakan ramennya dengan penuh pikiran di benaknya.

"Bagaimana ini selanjutnya?" Lunamaria yang telah menghabiskan saladnya dengan sedikit tidak bersemangat melipat tangannya di atas meja sambil menunggu Shinn menghabiskan makan siangnya. Shinn kemudian menghabiskan makanannya dalam diam dan memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Karena ia sendiri juga bingung dengan apa yang sebaiknya ia perbuat. Kemudian ia menyandarkan dirinya ke sandaran kursinya.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu." jawab Shinn dengan suara yang lemah. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang bingung juga pasrah. Lunamaria menjadi sedih saat melihatnya.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus meminta maaf atas masalah ini kepada saudara gadis itu." sahut Lunamaria sambil menghela nafas pendek. Shinn mengangguk. Lalu ia menambahkan.

"Mungkin dengan kejadian ini, Aku akan banyak berada di rumah sakit untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat, namun aku harus menunjukkan kalau aku bukanlah orang yang lari dari tanggung jawab." kata Shinn tegas dengan raut wajah mantap. Lunamaria hanya bisa mengangguk meski di dalam hatinya terdapat kegalauan yang amat dalam. Ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

"Semoga semua baik-baik saja." ucapnya sambil menatap Shinn yang beranjak dari kursinya untuk membayar makanan mereka di kasir.

* * *

Auel melangkah gontai menuju kamar tempat Stellar di rawat. Sting yang berjalan di depannya jadi harus berhenti sejenak demi menunggu Auel mensejajari langkahnya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang banyak pikiran di otaknya yang sempit. Sting tidak menghinanya, namun Auel memang seperti itu. Hal-hal sulit tidak pernah teregistrasi kedalam otaknya dengan baik. Namun bukan berarti ia adalah anak yang bodoh. Ia cukup pintar. Namun ia selalu payah dalam hal seperti ini. Ia terlalu banyak tergantung pada Sting. Tapi sepertinya dalam hal ini, mau tak mau otaknya dipaksa untuk mencari jalan keluar terbaik untuk mengembalikan kondisi Stellar seperti semula. Karena tak memerhatikan jalan, Auel menabrak punggung Sting sampai ia sendiri terpental ke belakang dan terjatuh. Sting membalikkan badan dan melihat Auel yang kini merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggulnya yang terbentur lantai. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya dank arena tidak ingin Auel marah, ia berusaha menahan agar suara tawanya tidak benar-benar nyaring. Auel lalu bersungut-sungut kesal sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Sting.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sting dengan nada polos. Alis Auel langsung mengernyit.

"Bantu aku berdiri, bodoh!" umpatnya kesal sambil menjulurkan tangannya lebih dekat pada Sting. Sting yang kini tertawa kecil akhirnya menerima uluran tangan Auel dan membantu saudaranya itu berdiri.

"Makanya, kalau jalan itu lihat-lihat ke depan. Untung kau tidak menabrak tembok." ujar Sting sambil berjalan kembali mendahului Auel yang masih bersungut-sungut. Auel kemudian mempercepat langkahnya dan tak lama ia berhasil menyusul Sting.

"Kan aku sedang berfikir. Wajar kalau aku tidak memperhatikan jalan." bela Auel sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati. Kalau tadi kau menabrak tembok atau perawat yang sedang membawa peralatan suntik dan kau terkena, bisa-bisa aku harus mengurus dua orang yang di rawat disini." ejek Sting yang berhasil membuat wajah Auel memerah karena malu.

"Enak saja! Aku tidak takut suntik,kok? Dan aku tidak sebodoh itu sampai menabrak orang atau tembok." timpalnya sambil melotot ke arah Sting. Sting hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Auel yang memang tidak rapi itu. Auel lalu menyingkirkan tangan Sting dengan tampang cemberut. Sting memang suka sekali memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, padahal Auel sudah berusia 15 tahun. Memang jarak usia mereka tak terlampau jauh, namun sifat Sting lebih dewasa di antara ketiga saudara itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat kembali ke kamar Stellar. Mungkin ia belum makan siang. Dan mungkin pemuda itu juga belum makan." Ujar Sting sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang tak biasanya sepi seperti ini. Ketika pemuda sialan itu disebut, raut wajah Auel langsung berubah.

"Peduli setan dengan pemuda itu. Kalau perlu, biar dia mati kelaparan sekalian!" ucap Auel ketus sambil mengepalkan telapak tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat dari Sting menuju bangsal Stellar dirawat.

"Jangan begitu. Hey, tunggu aku!" seru Sting sambil mengejar Auel yang telah menjauh.

* * *

Usai makan siang, Shinn dan Lunamaria memilih untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum Shinn kembali lagi ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya berat bagi Lunamaria untuk mengizinkan kekasihnya untuk terus datang ke rumah sakit namun karena ini adalah sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab Shinn, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia juga tak bisa menolak ataupun tidak mengizinkan Shinn untuk pergi. Jadi, ia serahkan semua pada Shinn dan ia hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?" singgung Lunamaria ketika mereka berdua menuju ke taman di dekat situ. Shinn tampak berfikir sebentar lalu menoleh.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Namun kemungkinan besar waktuku untuk bertemu denganmu menjadi berkurang. Maaf,ya?" kata Shinn sambil membungkuk pada Lunamaria. Lunamaria terkejut melihat tingkah Shinn dan meminta Shinn untuk menyudahi tindakannya itu sebelum orang-orang memandang heran pada dirinya.

"Aku bisa mengerti. Jangan khawatir." jawab Lunamaria sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya. Shinn balik menggenggam tangan Luna dan mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju kursi taman yang berada di dekat air mancur di pusat taman itu.

"Terima kasih, Luna. Aku tak bisa membayangakan apa reaksi kekasihku selain dirimu jika dalam kondisi begini. Mungkin mereka akan marah dan merengek agar aku tidak pergi. Kau benar-benar perngertian. Terima kasih." kata Shinn tulus dan Lunamaria tersenyum kecil.

"Itulah gunanya pacar. Harus bisa saling mengisi dan mengerti satu sama lain." ujar Lunamaria sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shinn. Shinn kemudian mengusap lembut kepala Lunamaria sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Lunamaria yang ada di bahunya. Lunamaria menikmati suasana itu, namun dalam hatinya ia tak menyangkal bahwa ada suatu kekalutan kelam yang menganga di lubuk hatinya.

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

A/N: akhirnya update juga. Sepertinya telah lama juga tidak ada kabar dari fanfic ini. Hahaha XD

Mungkin jika di tilik dari plot yang berjalan amat LAMBAAATTTTT ini, fic ini akan memiliki chapter sampai dengan 8-10 chapter. Is that okay?

If you think that it's too long for just a mere fic like this (XD), I will think again to make it short. 8 chapter, good enough? LOL XP

Dan jika ide ini masih terus mengalir seperti sekarang, mungkin saya akan mengupdate chapter berikutnya dalam waktu dekat. Ganbarimasu! ^^v

Enjoy and **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! NO REVIEW, NO NEW CHAPTER! LOL XD**

**See you. ^^**


	6. Forgive

Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN GUNDAM SEED. XD

* * *

Siang hari itu sangat terik, Shinn melirik layar ponselnya dan di situ tertera pukul 03.15 P.M. saatnya kembali ke rumah sakit pikirnya. 2 jam yang lalu, Lunamaria telah pergi untuk menemui sepupunya yang baru datang dari luar kota dan Shinn juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit dan mereka berpisah di taman itu. Namun Shinn berjanji akan membawa Lunamaria untuk menjenguk Stellar. Ia ingin mengurangi rasa khawatir dan perasaan bersalah dari diri kekasihnya karena tak bisa di pungkiri kalau Lunamaria merasa itu juga bagian dari kesalahannya tidak sempat menolong gadis itu ataupun sempat memperingatkan Shinn tentang laju kendaraannya. Shinn yang memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki untuk kembali ke rumah sakit kemudian berfikir untuk kembali ke apartemennya sebentar sekedar untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Memang cukup dini untuk mandi namun pikiran yang menumpuk di otak Shinn membuat Shinn perlu menyegarkan dirinya agar ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Ia kemudian berputar arah dan berlari ke halte bus terdekat untuk mencari bus yang akan membawanya kembali ke apartemennya.

* * *

Auel dan Sting yang sesampainya di ruangan Stellar,mereka mendapati Stellar yang sedang tertidur tanpa di temani siapapun. Auel yang merasa geram langsung mencari Shinn yang katanya akan menunggui Stellar. Beruntung, perawat yang tadi di titipi pesan oleh Shinn datang dan segera memberi tahu pada dua pemuda itu seperti apa yang dipesankan Shinn padanya. Tapi karena ini telah lewat jam makan siang, Shinn juga tak muncul juga, membuat Auel kembali marah-marah.

"Apa ku bilang? Kita tak bisa mempercayai bocah sialan itu!" seru Auel marah sambil meninju dinding ruangan itu. Sting yang kini terduduk di kursi kecil dekat ranjang Stellar tampak berfikir.

"Tenanglah. Dia pasti kembali. Mungkin saja saat ini dia sedang bertemu dengan teman wanitanya yang kemarin." ujar Sting sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Auel yang masih emosi hanya diam sambil berdiri di dekat jendela besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Awas sampai dia tidak kembali!" ancam Auel dan dengan masih bersungut-sungut ia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sting hanya menghela nafas dan melihat ada nampan berisi makan siang Stellar yang belum tersentuh. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa sepertinya Stellar telah tertidur cukup lama. Ia berniat membangunkan gadis itu namun takut jika Stellar, yang saat ini tidak mengenal dirinya, akan histeris jika orang asing mendekatinya. Di saat ia bimbang dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Stellar terjaga dari tidurnya. Perlahan ia hanya terdiam sambil memperhatikan sekitar dan ketika ia menyadari ada dua orang asing yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, ia langsung terlihat ketakutan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik selimut dan badannya meringkuk. Untungnya ia tidak berteriak. Sting yang terkejut langsung mendekati Stellar, namun masih membuat jarak yang aman agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Tidak apa-apa, Stellar. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku Sting, saudaramu." jelas Sting dan Stellar menyembulkan wajahnya sedikit dari balik selimutnya dan masih memandang Sting dengan tidak percaya. Sting yang hampir kehabisan akal kemudian melirik ke makan siang Stellar. Lalu di bawanya nampan itu ke meja kecil dan di taruhnya di ranjang Stellar.

"Kau belum makan,kan? Ayo makan dulu." Bujuk Sting dengan menyodorkan nampan berisi makanan itu pada Stellar. Tapi Stellar menggeleng. Kemudian gadis itu bersuara.

"Mana Shinn?" Tanya gadis itu pelan dan Sting sempat tertegun dan kemudian bertukar pandang dengan Auel yang juga memandang balik Sting. Kemudian Sting mencoba memberi jawaban.

"Dia saat ini sedang ada urusan. Mungkin makan siang. Karenanya, kau juga makan,ya? Mau,kan?" bujuk Sting lagi dan Stellar lagi-lagi menggeleng bahkan memundurkan tubuhnya agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan Sting. Sting memandang Stellar dengan bingung dan meminta bantuan Auel yang sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. Kemudian Auel berjalan mendekati Sting dan sontak Stellar menjerit kecil. Auel menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Stellar dengan mata terbelalak. Stellar kini menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut seakan-akan gadis itu bertemu dengan hantu. Auel yang perasaannya terluka karena tingkah Stellar kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekat. Ia lalu berjalan melewati Sting sambil berbisik pelan.

"Aku mau keluar dulu." Ucapnya dengan poni yang meutupi matanya dan ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan dadanya itu. Sting yang tak sempat mencegah hanya terduduk diam sambil mencoba membuat Stellar tidak ketakutan lagi.

"Stellar?" panggil Sting pelan. Stellar yang merasa dirinya dipanggil hanya diam di balik selimutnya. Kemudian Sting memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh pundak Stellar yang membuat Stellar terlonjak dan dirinya sendiri juga terkejut kemudian mundur kembali.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak mau makan, akan aku minta perawat untuk mengambil kembali makananmu." kata Sting sambil terduduk kembali di kursinya dan mengambil majalah yang terletak di atas lemari kecil tepat disamping ranjang Stellar. Stellar yang sempat berdiam diri kemudian menampakkan dirinya dan ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian ia memeluk kakinya erat ke tubuhnya. Sesaat mereka berdua tidak berkata apa-apa selagi Sting membaca majalah, Stellar diam-diam memperhatikan Sting. Mungkin saja dia bukan orang jahat, batin Stellar.

"kau…tadi bilang namamu Sting,ya?" tanya Stellar dengan nada pelan seperti berbisik, yang hampir tidak terdengar oleh Sting. Sting kemudian mendongak dari majalah yang ia baca dan mengangguk pada Stellar.

"Ya. Kau mengenalku?" tanya Sting lagi namun dijawab dengan gelengan di kepalanya.

"Maaf, Stellar tidak ingat." jawabnya lemah yang disambut senyum sendu dari Sting.

"Tak apa, kau butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kondisimu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru." kata Sting sambil berjalan dan duduk di tepi ranjang Stellar dan mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan. Stellar yang memandanginya kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Maaf kalau Stellar telah merepotkan Sting." kata gadis itu lagi sambil menunduk. Sting yang telah menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala Stellar hanya mendengus.

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan. Sekarang yang terpenting kau harus sembuh dan keluar dari sini. Tentang ingatanmu, aku yakin pasti akan kembali." ujar Sting menenangkan hati Stellar. Stellar kemudian mengangguk dan menggumam. "Terima kasih, Sting. Mohon bantuannya." jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum polos. Sting hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali lagi ke kursinya.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Stellar sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu. Sting yang semula tidak mengerti kemudian paham siapa yang dimaksud Stellar.

"Maksudmu Auel? Dia itu sama sepertiku. Ia juga saudaramu." jawab Sting sambil tertawa kecil. Stellar memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tanda tak mengerti.

"Kita ini bersaudara?" tanya Stellar lagi. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan masa lalunya dengan orang-orang ini. Seperti ada kerinduan yang dalam untuk mengingat mereka. Ia kemudian menselonjorkan kakinya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pangkuannya.

"Bukan secara biologis, namun yah, kita bersaudara." terang Sting sambil menutup lembaran majalahnya dan memandang Stellar.

"Maksudnya?" Stellar yang masih tidak mengerti meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kita dulu dari panti asuhan yang sama. Aku yang memang sudah dari bayi tinggal dipanti asuhan, masih mengingat jelas ketika suatu hari, Panti asuhan itu menerima 2 anak-anak yatim piatu lain dan karena aku termasuk anak tertua di panti itu, diminta untuk menjaga anak-anak baru itu. Salah satunya adalah Auel. Yang kudengar ia tinggal berdua dengan ibunya sampai akhirnya ibunya meninggalkannya dan pergi dengan pria lain. Aku kurang tahu pasti karena anak itu sangat sensitif mengenai perihal ibunya. Dan selang beberapa bulan, kami kedatangan anak yatim piatu lagi,dan itu adalah kau, Stellar. Saat itu kau masih berumur 5 tahun dan kau kehilangan orang tuamu dalam suatu kecelakaan. Kau setiap hari hanya bisa menangis dan tidak mau di dekati siapapun. Sampai akhirnya Auel tidak tahan dan ia mencoba menghiburmu, namun ia malah membuatmu tambah menangis keras sampai-sampai pengurus panti kewalahan." kenang Sting sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalu mereka. Stellar juga ikut tersenyum, namun senyum sedih yang tertera di wajahnya.

"Sejak saat itu, Auel sering mengajakmu bermain dan perlahan kau sudah tidak menangis lagi. Bahkan malah kau jadi lengket dengan Auel. Aku sebagai pengurus Auel juga kebagian mengurusimu. Waktu itu benar-benar heboh dan menyenangkan." lanjut Sting lagi. Stellar masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Beberapa tahun berlalu dan saat itu aku sudah berusia 14 tahun. Seorang pasangan suami istri datang untuk mengadopsiku. Saat itu aku hanya berfikir bahwa aku akan mendapatkan keluarga dan bisa merasakan kasih saying orang tua. Namun ketika Auel mendengar kabar itu, Auel langsung menangis dan ngambek padaku. Kau pun juga ikut-ikutan ngambek dan aku jadi bimbang dengan keputusanmu." kata Sting lagi sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Stellar langsung berwajah muram.

"Maaf Stellar membuat Sting jadi bimbang." kata Stellar pelan dan ia kembali menunduk. Sting menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah, itu kan cerita lama." sahut Sting dengan senyum jenaka dan ia melanjutkan ceritanya. "Tapi jika bukan karena tangisan dan kalian yang merajuk agar aku tidak pergi, akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu memilih untuk mengadopsi anak lain. Dan aku pun akhirnya berkumpul dengan kalian lagi." kata Sting mengakhiri kisahnya. Stellar yang tak bisa menerka ekspresi dibalik senyum Sting itu bertanya.

"Apakah Sting bahagia?" pertanyaan yang cukup mencenangkan yang pernah Sting duga dengar Stellar.

"Aku? Tentu." jawaban singkat Sting sanggup membuat Stellar terdiam beberapa saat. Karena Stellar tidak bertanya lagi, Sting memutuskan untuk bercerita kembali mengenai mereka bertiga.

* * *

"Setelah kejadian itu, setahun berlalu dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak mungkin aku mengandalkan uang yang di keluarkan oleh pengurus panti untuk biaya hidupku. Mulanya aku bekerja part time secara diam-diam, namun karena sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi aku tuntuk menutupinya, akhirnya aku terus terang pada pemilik panti dan beliau mengijinkan aku. Dari sinilah aku bertemu dengan ayah angkat kita, Neo Lorrnoke." terang Sting sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke meja yang ada di dekat pintu masuk untuk mengambil air minum. Ia menawari Stellar dan Stellar mengangguk. Ia kemudian menyeduh teh untuknya dan Stellar. Ia kemudian kembali ke kursinya dan menyerahkan secangkir teh panas pada Stellar.

"Hati-hati panas." Sting memperingatkan Stellar yang kini tengah meniup tehnya dan diseruput sedkit demi sedikit. Setelah ia cukup meminum tehnya, Stellar menurunkan cangkir tehnya dari wajahnya dan tangannya sekarang berada di pangkuannya kembali.

"Neo….Lorrnoke?" ulang Stellar sambil ia mencoba mengingat tentang orang ini. Perasaan hangat mengalir di dadanya ketika ia mendengar nama itu. Sepertinya sosok orang itu memiliki arti khusus bagi Stellar.

"Ya, Neo, biasa kita menyebutnya. Dia adalah pria berusia 32 tahun yang telah bercerai dari istrinya dan mereka tidak memiliki anak. Dialah bosku saat aku bekerja part time dulu di toko peralatan suku cadang untuk mesin. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia juga seorang presdir dari perusahaan pengembangan teknologi terkemuka di negara ini. Karena sifatnya yang dingin, jadinya aku tak terlalu memperhatikan dia. Aku mulai dekat dengannya karena aku memiliki ketertarikan dengan teknologi khusunya pembuatan robot." kata Sting sambil sedikit tersenyum. Tampak binar kecil di matanya saat ia bercerita tadi.

"Robot?" ulang Stellar sambil berkedip. Sting mengangguk beberapa kali dengan semangat. Senyum kekanakan terukir di wajahnya.

"Benar! Lalu tak lama ia mulai mengajari ku beberapa hal dasar mengenai pembuatan robot sampai akhirnya kami menjadi akrab. Dan suatu hari ia bertanya padaku mengapa aku tak mendalami tentang perakitan robot lebih lanjut dan aku menjawab bahwa aku tak punya cukup biaya untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang berhubungan dengan hobiku." jelasnya. Ia lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum seakan-akan ia salah tingkah.

"Tak lama ia menawarkanku beasiswa untuk lanjut sekolah jurusan teknik perakitan robot yang aku idam-damkan sejak lama. Tentu aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku jelas ingin sekali mengambil beasiswa itu dan yang terpenting, aku tak perlu keluar dari panti karena ini bukan hal yang mirip dengan hal pengadopsian. Saat aku membicarakan ini dengan ketua panti, beliau ikut senang dan mendukungku dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah mendapatkan persetujuanku, Neo berkunjung ke panti untuk berbicara langsung dengan pemilik panti dan saat itulah kalian, kau dan Auel, bertemu Neo. Kau langsung jatuh hati padanya dan menempel pada Neo sejak saat itu. Dan tiap kali Neo berkunjung, ia selalu membawakan anak-anak panti makanan dan mainan. Dan tak lupa ia selalu membawakan benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan laut untukmu, Stellar. Kau yang memang sangat suka segala sesuatu tentang laut langsung loncat ke arahnya dan Neo selalu menggendongmu. Bahkan saat Neo akan pulang, kau menangis dan tidak mau jika Neo pergi. Neo dengan tenang berkata bahwa ia akan berjanji untuk datang lagi dan membawakan hal yang menarik lagi untuk kita semua, yang tentunya disambut gembira oleh seluruh anak penghuni panti. Karena kesibukanku dengan studiku, dan jarak yang cukup jauh antara gedung pelatihan dan panti asuhan, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di asrama. Lagi-lagi kalian tidak merestui dan kembali menangis. Namun karena Auel sudah cukup mengerti keadaanku, ia meyakinkanmu agar tidak terus menangis dan harus mendukungku agar aku tidak selalu kepikiran oleh kalian." lanjut Sting lagi. Stellar tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Sampai pada musim gugur tahun itu, karena kesibukanku, aku tidak bisa terus pulang ke panti asuhan dan hanya beberapa kali berkunjung dalam seminggu. Agar tidak merasa khawatir akan keadaan kalian, pemilik panti asuhan itu berbaik hati mengirimiku surat yang menjelaskan keadaan kalian baik-baik saja, dan kalian merindukan karena waktu ujian telah dekat, aku sama-sekali tidak pulang dan surat terakhir yang di kirim pemilik panti sangat membuatku terkejut." ekspresi sedih terpampang di wajah Sting. Seakan itu ingatan yang tak pernah ingin ia bahas.

"Apa isi surat itu?" tanya Stellar dengan suara pelan. Cangkir tehnya ia taruh di meja kecil di dekat ranjangnya, Ia lalu memeluk erat kakinya dan menopangkan wajahnya di lututnya.

"Kau akan di adopsi oleh seorang pria yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah seorang pria tua yang tak menikah, namun ia ingin membesarkan seorang anak. Alasan yang sedikit aneh dan tak masuk akal, menurutku. Dan saat itu, ia memilihmu untuk di adopsi,entah alasannya. Aku yang saat itu belum bisa pulang mencoba menulis surat untuk Auel dan setelah menerima balasannya, yang ku lihat pertama kali adalah kertas yang terlihat kumal dan kering seperti sehabis terkena air. Dan tulisan yang sedikit sulit dibaca karena tinta yang memudar akibat air mata. Ya, pasti Auel sedang menangis ketika menulis itu. Dan yang ada di dalam suratnya itu yaitu kekecewaan Auel terhadap pengadopsianmu, Stellar. Ia juga bilang kalau pria yang akan mengadopsimu itu berbahaya dan tak bisa di percaya. Tapi karena ia tak punya daya untuk menahanmu pergi, ia hanya bisa memendam kekesalan juga kesedihan itu dalam hatinya." Ia menarik nafas panjang dan tatapannya sedikit tidak fokus. Seperti menerawang dan sepertinya ia mengingat-ingat lagi lanjutan dari kisahnya. Stellar menahan ludah karena ini menyangkut masa lalunya.

"Yang sangat aku sesalkan ialah, prasangka Auel yang benar. Pria itu memang sangat mencurigakan. Ketua asrama tempatku tinggal mengijinkan aku untuk kembali ke asrama satu hari untuk melepas kepergianmu, hari dimana pria itu akan membawamu pergi. Dan saat aku tiba di asrama, kau langsung memelukku dengan wajah riang dan berkata bahwa kau akan mendapatkan keluarga baru. Ah! Neo saat itu juga tak bisa sering-sering berkunjung karena ia ke luar kota musim itu. Mungkin karena kesepian tidak ada Neo, dan kau juga harus memperhatikan hidupmu, kau memutuskan menerima pengadopsian itu. Kau juga tak mengindahkan kata-kata Auel yang mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kau mengatakan bahwa firasat buruk yang dirasakan Auel hanyalah rasa iri karena dirinya tidak mendapatkan keluarga baru." Sting berhenti sejenak untuk menghabiskan teh-nya yang mulai mendingin. Sementara Stellar yang mengingat teh-nya langsung cepat-cepat menyambar cangkirnya dan menghabiskan isinya. Sting kemudian berdiri untuk meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke tempatnya semula dan kemudian membawa pula cangkir Stellar yang telah kosong. Stellar termenung setelah mendengar cerita Sting yang sudah memasuki setengah jalan. Ia ingin mendengar lebih banyak.

"Apa—Apakah A..uel terluka karena perkataan…Stellar..?" tanyanya takut-takut. Ia tak menyangka ia akan melontarkan kata-kata tidak sopan seperti itu. Ia jadi makin penasaran dengan dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Sting yang masih memunggunginya kemudian menyandarkan tangannya di tepi meja dan menengadah ke langit-langit kamar itu.

"Auel sempat merasa sedih, juga marah. Tapi ia tipe yang tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal seperti itu. Apalagi, ia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih di khawatirkannya disbanding kata-katamu saat itu. " jawab Sting tanpa mengubah posisinya. Stellar hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus merespon apa. Sting kemudian menghirup nafas pendek dan ia membalikkan badan.

"Kau mau teh lagi?" Sting kembali menawarkan teh pada Stellar namun Stellar menolaknya dengan halus. Pikirannya masih di penuhi oleh kenyataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Sting. Sting hanya mengangkat bahu dan menaruh kembali cangkir yang sempat ia pegang.

"Setelah itu, apa yang terjadi, Sting-san?" tanya Stellar tanpa memandang Sting. Sting sempat tercengang karena panggilan yang tak biasa ia terima dari Stellar.

"Tak perlu begitu formal. Kau sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri." ucap Sting sambil tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di tepi meja sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Setelah itu, kau.." kata-katanya terputus karena secara tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Permisi." Sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan mata berwarna ruby datang. Kedua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu langsung menoleh dan terjadi perubahan pada raut muka mereka. Sting langsung berubah kaku dan dingin sedangkan AStellar langsung berseri-seri.

"SHINN!" pekiknya gembira sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kedua kakinya. Shinn membalas senyum Stellar dan ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang di dekat pintu masuk, ia menengok dan mendapati orang yang diasumsikannya sebagai kakak tertua Stellar sedang bersandar di meja dekat situ. Ia lalu membungkuk hormat, yang dibalas Sting dengan tatapan dingin, meski tak sepenuhnya membuat Shinn merasa kikuk. Untungnya, Stellar memberinya alasan agar ia bisa menjauh dari pemuda di sebelahnya itu.

"Maaf, tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku tadi pergi makan siang dulu dan aku sempat pulang ke apartemenku karena ada beberapa urusan." jelas sambil melepas jaketnya. Lalu ia taruh di atas tasnya yang diletakkannya di bawah di dekat lemari sebelah ranjang Stellar. Stellar melirik Sting dan berfikir bahwa kata-kata Sting tadi ada benarnya.

"Tak apa. Stellar telah di temani Sting. Sting tadi sedang bercerita banyak pada Stellar." kata Stellar riang seperti anak-anak. Ia mengedipkan matanya dengan penuh semangat dan tersenyum lebar. Shinn sempat tertegun dan menoleh pada Sting dengan tatapan sungkan.

"Berarti, kedatanganku mengganggu?" tanya Shinn dengan keringat dingin yang mulai terbentuk di tengkuknya. Sepertinya pemilihan waktunya tidak pas untuk datang.

"Tidak juga!" jawab suara di belakang Shinn yang berasal dari Sting. Ia masih belum mengubah posisinya. Tatapannya lurus menatap Shinn. Shinn menelan ludah karena grogi. Kemudian Sting berjalan kea rah mereka dan menaruh tangannya di atas kepala Stellar dan berkata." Ceritanya akan aku lanjutkan lain kali. Sekarang aku mau mencari Auel dulu. Kau jangan lupa makan, oke?" kata Sting sambil mengacak rambut Stellar perlahan yang disambut anggukan kuat dari Stellar dan senyum lebar. Sting juga balas tersenyum dan ketika ia menegakkan badannya, ia menengok pada Shinn. "Kau, temui aku nanti di lobi. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Kata Sting tegas dan ia membalikkan badan lalu keluar. Shinn sedikit menghela nafas lega karena sedari tadi ia merasa tidak enak pada saudara Stellar itu. Ia lalu coba mengubah suasana yang kaku di ruangan itu.

"Tadi ia mengingatkanmu untuk makan, apa kau belum makan siang?" Tanya Shinn sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di meja. Stellar menatap Shinn sambil tertunduk malu.

"Stellar..menunggu..Shinn.." jawabnya sambil memainkan sejumput kain selimut yang menutupi kakinya. Shinn tertawa kecil mendengar lalu ia berjalan untuk mengabil meja kecil beserta nampan di atasnya dan disajikan di depan Stellar.

"Karena aku sudah datang, kau harus makan,ya?" bujuk Shinn yang langsung mendapat anggukan kecil dari Stellar. Stellar makan dengan lahap hingga beberapa butir nasi menempel di wajahnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Nanti kau bisa tersedak." Shinn mengingatkan dan Stellar mulai makan dengan tenang. Setiap suapan yang masuk ke mulutnya, maka senyum bahagia terpancar dari matanya. Karena gemas Stellare tak tahu bahwa beberapa butir nasi menempel di pipinya, Shinn pun yang membersihkannya untuk Stellar.

"A-apa?" awalnya Stellar kaget saat jemari dingin Shinn menyentuh pipinya namun saat di sodorkan butiran nasi yang menempel di pipinya, Stellar membiarkan Shinn membersihkan pipinya. Dan setelah selesai, Stellar menggumamkan terima kasih dan melanjutkan makannya sampai selesai dengan wajah bersemu merah. lalu ia ingat akan perkataan Sting tadi.

"Memangnya apa yang akan di katakan Sting pada Shinn?" tanyanya polos. ia menghentikan makannya dan menyambar botol berisi sir minum yang ada di nampan itu dan membukanya, lalu meminumnya. Shinn mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, mungkin perihal kondisimu." jawab Shinn sekenanya. Stellar hanya mengangguk dan tak lama seorang perawat masuk untuk memberikan obat lalu memeriksa keadaan Stellar.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau minum obat dulu. Aku akan menemui kakamu dulu." Shinn pamit dan mendapat anggukan dari Stellar. Setelah itu ia keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan ke tempat yang tadi disebutkan Sting.

* * *

Sting yang kini sedang duduk di ruang tunggu yang berada di dekat lobi mendongak saat ia melihat Shinn yang datang menghampirinya. ia lalu mengubah posisi duduknya saat Shinn telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Anoo.." Shinn mencoba menyapa lalu disambut oleh juluran tangan Sting.

"Sting Oakley." sahut Sting tanpa banyak bicara.

"Shinn Asuka. Salam kenal." jawab Shinn kikuk. lalu Sting mempersilahkan Shinn untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Shinn menurut.

"Aku tak ingin banyak basa-basi. aku ingin meminta apa bentuk pertanggungjawabanmu pada adikku." kata Sting dengan nada rendah. Shin menelan ludah.

"Aku telah berjanji bahwa aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada gadis itu."

"Lalu apa bentuk tanggung jawab itu?" tanya Sting dengan nada dingin. tatapannya lurus dan tajam menatap mata merah Shinn. Shinn jadi makin gelisah. lalu ia mengepalkan tangannya, sekedar untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Aku akan menungguinya hingga ia sembuh dan kembali mengingat ingatannya yang hilang!" jawab Shinn tegas. Sting hingga terperangah mendengarnya. kemudian ia berdeham.

"Menungguinya?" tanya Sting bingung. Shinn buru-buru meralatnya.

"Maksudku, aku akan merawatnya dan membuatnya pulih seperti sedia kala." jawab Shinn lagi.

"Meski mengorbankan waktu dan menyita perhatianmu? Hanya demi Stellar?" desak Sting lagi. namun kali ini Shinn tidak goyah.

"Ya, benar." jawabnya mantap. tatapannya yang tajam serta suaranya yang tak menyiratkansatu ketakutan itupun membuat Sting sedikit berlega hati. kemudian ia mulai merilekskan otot wajahnya lalu ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi.

"Aku hargai dedikasimu. Aku mengharapkan kau benar-benar menepati kata-katamu. Jika tidak, kau tahu akibatnya." kata Sting sambil melitik sekali lagi pada Shinn dan kemudian ia mendapat anggukan pasti dari Shinn. ia kemudian menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tolong jaga Stellar. Aku akan kembali lagi besok. Auel juga harus tahu akan keyakinanmu tadi. Biar aku yang akan bicara padanya. Ia tidak cukup berkepala dingin untuk bicara padamu. permisi." setelah itu, Sting pergi meninggalkan Shinn yang kini menghembuskan nafas lega dari dadanya yang terasa sesak akan tekanan yang dikeluarkan Sting padanya. dengan satu tolehan terakhir, ia menatap Sting yang menjauh dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada ruangan Stellar.

**To Be Continued...

* * *

**

**A/N: yeeeyy~~~~ chapter baruuu~~~~ *joged dangdut* XXDD**

**tapi kenapa ni chapter malah isinya Sting yang mendongeng,ya? dan maaf kalau ada misstypo. XDD  
**

**but I love that part~ :3  
**

**WARNING: NO REVIEW, NO NEW CHAPTER! XXDD  
**


End file.
